


Książę Klaunów

by Iocus_Mortifero



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst, Bestiality, Child Abuse, Come as Lube, Dark Harry Potter, Double Penetration, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, First Time, Humiliation, Infidelity, Insane Harry Potter, Insanity, Manipulation, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Reversible Couple, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Slytherin Harry Potter, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocus_Mortifero/pseuds/Iocus_Mortifero
Summary: Joker nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego brat brał przeznaczenie i przepowiednie na poważnie (albo coś w tym stylu. On naprawdę powinien się częściej uśmiechać). Po wszystkim, przyszłość nie została ułożona przez kamień. Poza tym, czy nie byłoby o wiele zabawniej zniszczyć dziecko i kształtować je na swój wizerunek szaleństwa i chaosu, zamiast je zabić? On na pewno tak myślał.





	1. Zaginieni Bracia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prince of Clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626215) by [CrazyJanaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat). 



> (od autorki)  
> Cześć! Więc zrobiłam coś naprawdę głupiego i zaczęłam nową historię, kiedy inne wciąż czekają na zakończenie.  
> Ta jest o Harrym jako dziedzicu Jokera, więc będzie wiele szaleństwa, przemocy i inne takie. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni :p  
> W każdym razie, historia zaczyna się kilka miesięcy po Arkham origins, potem są lata Harry’ego w Hogwarcie, następnie Arkham Asylum, Arkham City i kończy się Arkham Knight.  
> No, przynajmniej taki jest plan. W końcu jeszcze tego nie napisałam.

Joker rzadko wracał do Czarodziejskiego Świata, chociaż co jakiś czas odczuwał potrzebę wrócenia do jego przeszłości. Tym razem, zauważył, trwało to bardzo długo. Od czasu przybycia do Gotham, spotkania Batmana, „połączenia” się z nim (nie, żeby ten przerośnięty, latający gryzoń o tym pamiętał), nawet nie miał czasu myśleć o Czarodziejskim Świecie . Cholera, minęło około pięć lat, odkąd ostatni raz rozmawiał z bratem.

Nie zależało mu jakoś specjalnie na powrocie gdziekolwiek w pobliżu tych głupich kretynów wymachujących różdżką. Mugolski świat był dużo bardziej interesujący, bardziej różnorodny i kreatywny. Był pustym płótnem, które czekało, aż on je pomaluje. Mimo to, czasami, potrzeba aby wrócić była na tyle silna, żeby zmusić go do działania. Poza tym, to był czas, by w końcu zapoznać Harley z tą częścią świata.

Rzucił na siebie urok, by wyglądać jak przed wypadkiem. Papierowa skóra stała się zwyczajnie blada, zielone włosy zmieniły się na ciemnobrązowe i tylko jego oczy pozostały takie same. Miał na sobie jasne, purpurowe szaty, a Harley nosiła czerwone. Młoda blondynka obserwowała wszystko w zachwycie, kiedy spacerowali czarodziejską ulicą handlową w Bludhaven. Mugolka była w siódmym niebie zwiedzając ten nowy świat, który stał dla niej teraz otworem.

\- Co się tam znajduje, panie J? – zapytała podniecona Harley.

Joker opowiedział jej o magii dwa tygodnie temu i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zabrał ją ze sobą do Czarodziejskiego Świata. To nie tak, że bez jej pomocy nie wydostałby się z Arkham. Wciąż jednak uważał, że zasłużyła na jakąś nagrodę, a, być może, i on coś z tego zyska. Chciał wiedzieć co wydarzyło się kiedy go nie było. Kto wie, może działo się coś, czego chciałby być częścią, mało prawdopodobne, ale hej! Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, prawda?

\- Zaopatrzenia do Quodpota – odpowiedział morderczy klaun w przebraniu.

Spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że młoda kobieta podeszła już do sklepu i przyciskała nos do szyby, żeby mieć lepszy widok na miotły. Joker uśmiechnął się i pokręcił czule głową. Był z Harley już przez prawie sześć miesięcy. Minęło pół roku odkąd uwolniła go z Arkham. Był szczerze zaskoczony, że rzeczywiście przez większość czasu cieszył się jej towarzystwem. To było irytujące, choć przydatne.

\- Wspaniały dzień, prawda? – brytyjski głos odezwał się nieco dalej. – To już prawie Halloween. Dzień świętowania.

Joker uniósł brwi z ciekawości i podszedł do Brytyjczyka, który rozmawiał z jakimś sklepikarzem. Mężczyzna był ubrany w prosty, czarny płaszcz i miał siwiejące włosy a sklepikarz był pulchnym mężczyzną po trzydziestce z cienkimi, brązowymi włosami i nosił bordowy płaszcz z plakietką. Widniała na niej nazwa Applebaum i Joker prawie dostał ataku śmiechu. Sprzedawca spojrzał na niego z irytacją, kiedy usłyszał chichot, ale mężczyzna szybko wrócił do rozmowy.

\- Świętowania czego? – Sklepikarz zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

Brytyjczyk uniósł brew i patrzył na człowieka, jakby był idiotą, skoro nie wiedział i rzucił mu to same spojrzenie, które Joker otrzymał chwilę temu. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się lekko i rozłożył szeroko ramiona.

\- To będzie czwarta rocznica śmierci Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, oczywiście!

Joker napiął się na ten okrzyk. Ostatnim razem jego brat mówił mu, że ludzie bali się wymawiać jego nazwę. Ale Tommy stał się nieśmiertelny, kiedy miał szesnaście lat. Może nie fizycznie, ale, cholera, na pewno nie mógł już umrzeć. Nie mogli mówić o nim, prawda? Nie ma mowy, żeby Tom dał się zabić.

\- Co zrobić, jeśli Nie-Wiem-Kto? – zapytał Joker, uśmiechając się do obu panów.

\- Cóż… Czarny Pan, oczywiście! – mówił Brytyjczyk, uśmiechając się radośnie. – Zniszczony przez małego Harry’ego Pottera, Chłopca, Który Przeżył!

Oczy Jokera pociemniały, gdy to usłyszał, ale nadal uśmiechał się do ludzi, którym powoli zaczynało być przez to niewygodnie. Nie dziwiło go to, oczywiście. W uśmiechu Jokera nie było nic przyjaznego.

\- Harry Potter, co? – zapytał ponuro, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, gdy zauważył, że Brytyjczyk pobladł. – Co takiego zrobił ten chłopiec-który-przeżył by „zabić” Czarnego Pana?

\- Tego nikt nie wie. Mówią, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto poszedł zabić Potterów w Halloween cztery lata temu a następnie dom wybuchł. Gdy badacze przybyli na miejsce, James i Lily Potter byli martwi, Czarny Pan również, ale mały Harry był nietknięty oprócz blizny, i biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystko, co zostało z Czarnego Pana znaleźli pod jego łóżeczkiem, to powszechnie uważa się, że chłopiec był przyczyną jego upadku.

Mimo to, że ten człowiek nadal czuł się niewygodnie w obecności Jokera to bardzo chętnie o tym opowiedział. Ciemne oczy mężczyzny błyszczały z dumą i nadzieją, a Joker tak bardzo chciał je zniszczyć. Jednak się powstrzymał. Z tej rozmowy zyskał wiele informacji.

\- Bardzo ciekawe – Joker mruknął, chichocząc.

Jego brat powiedział mu o przepowiedni, jak tylko jego szpieg go o niej poinformował. Poprosił Jokera, żeby wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii, aby pomógł mu odnaleźć i zniszczyć chłopca, ponieważ proroctwo wspominało o pokonaniu jednego Czarnego Pana. Jednak Joker wiedział, że Tom miał nadzieję, że w ten sposób z ręki chłopca zginąłby Joker zamiast niego. Joker jednak nigdy nie interesował się byciem Czarnym Panem i odmówił, twierdząc, że może zmieni zdanie, jeśli Tom pozna całe proroctwo zamiast połowy. Oczywiście, starszy bliźniak był zbyt niecierpliwy, by czekać aż pozna drugą połowę proroctwa i spróbował zabić dziecko sam. Naprawdę, to była jego własna, cholerna wina, że został wysadzony.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, odchodząc od dwóch rozmawiających ludzi, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia, gdy podszedł do miejsca, w którym Harley patrzyła na wypieki czarodziejów. Chwycił jednego z jej kucyków i pociągnął ją, ignorując jej okrzyk bólu i zaskoczenia oraz zszokowane lub oburzone spojrzenia, które posyłali mu ludzie wokół nich.

\- Co się dzieje, panie J? – pisnęła dziewczyna, kiedy wyrównała kroki z Jokerem.

\- Ruszamy do Anglii. Jest tam mały chłopiec, który umiera, żeby nas poznać – Joker odpowiedział ponuro, zanim odwrócił się w miejscu i aportował, z włosami Harley nadal w jego uścisku.

. . . . .

\- Chłopcze!

Harry wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszał donośny głos swojego wuja i szybko pobiegł z powrotem do domu. Pielęgnował ogródek przez ostatnie trzy godziny i jeszcze nie skończył, ale jeśli wuj go wołał, to wolał zrobić to co on powiedział i rozgniewać jego ciotkę, niż na odwrót. Wuj Vernon mógł być o wiele gorszy. Zatrzymał się w salonie, w którym siedziała piękna, młoda kobieta z blond włosami ściągniętymi z tyłu głowy w kok i z eleganckimi okularami na nosie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego jasno i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Cześć, Harry – kobieta przywitała się z, dla Harry’ego, obcym akcentem. – Nazywam się doktor Harleen Quinzel. Zostałam poproszona o ocenę psychiatryczną.

\- A-a co? – zapytał cicho Harry, wpatrując się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Po prostu zadam ci kilka pytań i chcę, żebyś odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Powodzenia – prychnął wuj Vernon. – Chłopiec kłamie na prawie każdy temat.

Harry skrzywił się, ale nie odważył się poprawić swego wuja. Harry rzadko kłamał, ale Dursleyowie powtarzali wszystkim, że był kłamcą. Prawie każdy w sąsiedztwie im wierzył, oczywiście, i właśnie dlatego nikt nie chciał być jego przyjacielem.

\- Już ja o tym zadecyduję! – dr Quinzel mruknęła pogodnie.

Vernon burknął coś, zanim wszedł, zostawiając Harry’ego i dr Quinzel samych. Pani doktor uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Harry’ego, po czym wyjęła notes i długopis.

\- Więc… co wiesz o swoich rodzicach? – zapytała.

\- Uhm… Mało – Harry mruknął cicho, marszcząc czoło, lekko zdezorientowany. – Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy byłem mały i byli złymi ludźmi. Tak powiedzieli wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia.

Dr Quinzel skrzywiła się i skinęła głową, pisząc coś w jej notesie, zanim spojrzała na Harry’ego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok, bojąc się, że powiedział coś złego. Kobieta rozmyślała nad czymś przez chwilę, stukając długopisem w notes, jak myślała nad innym pytaniem dla Harry’ego.

\- Jak z magią? – kobieta zapytała nagle, zaskakując Harry’ego.

\- C-co?

\- Wierzysz w magię?

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się ze strachu a po policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. Pani doktor znowu się skrzywiła.

\- M-magia nie jest pr-prawdziwa! – Harry odpowiedział szybko, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół siebie.

Dr Quinzel pochyliła się i położyła uspokajająco rękę na nodze Harry’ego, krzywiąc się bardziej, kiedy małe dziecko wzdrygnęło się na dotyk, jakby oczekiwało bólu. Duże, zielone oczy, prawie takiego samego koloru jak oczy pana J, spojrzały na nią ze strachem, przez co jej serce rozpłynęło się w jednej chwili.

\- Skupmy się na czymś innym, w porządku? – zasugerowała łagodnie. – Kiedy masz urodziny? Możesz mi powiedzieć?

\- 31 lipca – Harry wymamrotał cicho, uspokajając się nieco.

Dr Quinzel uśmiechnęła się szeroko i szybko zapisała coś w notatniku. Harry skrzywił się, zdezorientowany dziwnymi pytaniami, ale niczego nie skomentował. Był tylko małym dzieckiem. Może to było normalne, a on był tylko dziwolągiem, tak jak jego krewni mu mówili.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś coś, czego nie da się wyjaśnić? – zapytała dr Quinzel.

\- …Włosy mojego nauczyciela zrobiły się niebieskie w poprzednim tygodniu, bo byłem na niego zły – mruknęło dziecko, spoglądając nieufnie na panią doktor.

\- I to nie była magia? – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Ponownie, Harry zesztywniał. Drżał ze strachu, nie patrząc na panią doktor i owijając ramiona wokół siebie. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi, spodziewając się tam jego wuja, który wpadnie do salonu krzycząc, że magia nie jest prawdziwa i bijąc go, tak jak robił to wiele razy wcześniej.

\- Nie. Magia nie jest prawdziwa – twierdził uparcie. – Gdyby tak było, magia byłaby zła, dziwna i nienaturalna. Jestem dziwolągiem, jak moi rodzice. Byli złymi ludźmi, jak mówił wuj Vernon, i ja też będę zły… Cz-czy myślisz, że jestem zły?

Spojrzał na dr Quinzel dużymi oczami i czekał na jej odpowiedź, błagając ją wzrokiem, żeby powiedziała inaczej. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i przesunęła się nieco bliżej niego, znowu kładąc rękę na nodze dziecka w pocieszającym geście, poszerzając swój uśmiech, kiedy Harry nawet nie drgnął.

\- Nie ma nic złego w byciu trochę złym, kochanie – powiedziała cicho – To sprawia, że jesteś wyjątkowy i niepowtarzalny. Jeśli to oznacza, że jesteś dziwolągiem, to wtedy wszyscy najlepsi ludzie na świecie są dziwolągami.


	2. Chłopiec w komórce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (od autorki)  
> Dziękuję wszystkim za polubienie i komentowanie tej historii! Ponieważ wielu z was naprawdę chce zobaczyć tą historię, to postaram się aktualizować ją dwa razy w tygodniu od teraz, więc nie będzie trzeba czekać tak długo.
> 
> (ode mnie)  
> Kłaniam się nisko i najmocniej przepraszam za spóźnienie! Może, na wszelki wypadek, na razie ustalmy, że rozdział pojawiać się będzie w weekend.  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to czytają za kudos i komentarze! Naprawdę miło zobaczyć, że ktoś to czyta :)  
> Niestety, nadal brak bety, więc przepraszam za wszystkie możliwe błędy. Jakby co, to pisać - i w spawie bety, i w sprawie błędów.

Harry mył naczynia po kolacji. Dursleyowie siedzieli przed telewizorem, oglądając jakiś teleturniej, przy czym Vernon cały czas wykrzykiwał odpowiedzi, sapiąc z oburzeniem i mamrocząc coś o niekompetencji gospodarza za każdym razem, kiedy odpowiedział źle. Żołądek Harry’ego zaburczał gniewnie, ponieważ chłopiec nie skończył swoich poprzednich zadań w odpowiednim czasie i nie dostał nic do jedzenia. Chciał zabrać resztki, ale bał się, co zrobiłaby mu ciotka gdyby go przyłapała. Bał się jej zdolności zobaczenia wszystkiego, nawet jeśli było to za jej plecami.

Mimo to, kiedy żołądek zaburczał ponownie, Harry odważył się ukraść jakieś skórki chleba z talerza Dudleya, zanim wrzucił go do wody z mydłem. Szybko włożył jedzenie do ust, zerkając do salonu, aby się upewnić, że jego krewni nadal siedzieli przed telewizorem. Przełknął chleb, uśmiechając się z ulgą, kiedy nikt go nie przyłapał i kontynuował mycie talerzy.

Wziął garnki i patelnie ze stołu, szybko odkładając resztki do plastikowych pudełek i chowając je do lodówki. Wciąż głodny, nie mógł się powstrzymać od kradzieży nóżki kurczaka z jednego pudełka.

Ledwo zdążył zamknąć lodówkę, kiedy coś z całej siły uderzyło go w tył głowy. Harry poleciał do przodu, uderzając dłońmi w blat i próbując utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Młody chłopak szybko odwrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć, kto go uderzył, otwierając szeroko oczy ze strachu kiedy zobaczył wściekłą twarz ciotki. Chuda kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego drwiąco.

\- Co myślisz, że robisz, ty nieznośny chłopcze?! – pisnęła.

Harry skrzywił się na pisk i już całkiem odwrócił się do swojej złej ciotki. Przycisnął się plecami do blatu, obserwując szeroko otwartymi oczami jak jego wuj podszedł, żeby sprawdzić, co się działo.

\- Co chłopiec zrobił tym razem? – zapytał, patrząc na Harry’ego, a chłopiec zadrżał ze strachu.

\- Ten niewdzięczny bachor ukradł jedzenie po raz kolejny! – wykrzyknęła wściekła ciotka Petunia.

Uderzyła Harry’ego w twarz, przez co chłopiec zachlipał, ale nie krzyknął. Mimo wszystko, był już przyzwyczajony do bólu. Prosty plaskacz był niczym, chociaż wciąż miał jedynie pięć lat. Spojrzał w górę w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak twarz wuja Vernona robi się purpurowa ze złości.

\- Ty mały dziwolągu! Nie sądzisz, że dajemy ci wystarczająco?! – ryknął wuj Vernon.

\- …Tak, wuju Vernonie – powiedział cicho Harry.

\- Czy nie powinieneś być wdzięczny, że cię przygarnęliśmy, ubraliśmy, nakarmiliśmy, utrzymywaliśmy i prosiliśmy o tak niewiele w zamian?!

\- Tak, wuju Veronie – powtórzył Harry, patrząc na podłogę jak łzy zebrały mu się w oczach.

\- Więc DLACZEGO nas okradasz?! – ryknął na całe gardło mężczyzna.

\- Przepraszam! Byłem głodny i myślałem, że nie będziecie tego potrzebować! – krzyknął Harry.

Kolejny policzek sprawił, że upadł na ziemię i uderzył głową w blat. Tym razem krzyknął, czując, jak krew powoli spływa mu z czoła i podniósł drżącą rękę, by chronić głowę przed innymi ciosami.

Vernon warknął ze złością i chwycił nadgarstek Harry’ego, ściskając na tyle mocno, że chłopiec wzdrygnął się z bólu. Po czterech latach spędzonych z Dursleyami Harry wiedział już, co powoduje siniaki, a co nie, i to na pewno się nimi skończy. A może nawet spuchnie.

Został podciągnięty na nogi i wyciągnięty z kuchni na korytarz. Harry nie walczył, kiedy wuj Vernon otworzył drzwi do jego komórki i wepchnął go do środka. Drzwiczki zatrzasnęły się tuż za nim, pozostawiając go w zupełnej ciemności. Ciche szczęknięcie zasygnalizowało, że drzwiczki były zamknięte. Westchnął ze smutkiem, trąc bolący policzek nieuszkodzoną ręką, kiedy wczołgał się na małe łóżeczko i zamknął oczy. Może mógłby spróbować zasnąć.

Jakiś czas później, choć Harry nie był w stanie powiedzieć ile dokładnie, obudziło go bardzo natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. To go trochę zmyliło, ponieważ Dursleyowie mieli bardzo ładny dzwonek, który na pewno nie był zepsuty, bo dziś rano odwiedzali ich sąsiedzi. Oczywiście, Harry został zamknięty w komórce na cały czas trwania wizyty.

Otrząsnął się z zadumy, kiedy wuj Vernon wyszedł z salonu i przeszedł obok jego szafki, pomrukując coś o niecywilizowanych chuliganach i o tym, że nie miał zamiaru kupować czegokolwiek od kogokolwiek.

\- Witaj, mój dobry człowieku! – usłyszał wesoły, męski głos, jak tylko drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Niczego nie kupię! – warknął wuj Vernon.

\- Dobrze, dobrze! Ponieważ niczego nie sprzedaję!

Potem była mała przepychanka przy drzwiach, zakończona piskiem oburzenia Vernona. Harry zrobił się ciekawy i przysunął się bliżej zamkniętych drzwi, przyciskając do nich uszy, żeby dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się na zewnątrz.

\- Co, do diabła, myślisz, że robisz? – ryknął Vernon. – Wynoś się z mojego domu, cyrkowy świrze-

Głośne „uderzenie” rozległo się po całym domu i chwilę później coś ciężkiego spadło na podłogę.

\- Dzięki, Harley, skarbie! – zaśmiał się nieznajomy, męski głos.

Śmiech był w wysokim tonie i wcale nie brzmiał przyjaźnie. W rzeczywistości, sprawiał, że na jego rękach i szyi pojawiła się gęsia skórka. I przytłoczył go chęcią, żeby się gdzieś   
ukryć. To nie tak, żeby tego potrzebował. Po wszystkim, kto by wpadł na pomysł, żeby szukać małego chłopca w komórce pod schodami.

\- Dla ciebie zawsze, panie J! – powiedziała wesoło kobieta.

Dźwięk tego głosu sprawił, że Harry się spiął. Rozpoznał go jako dziwną panią doktor, która przyszła z nim porozmawiać dzień wcześniej. Co ona tu robiła i dlaczego znokautowała jego wuja? Bo domyślił się, że właśnie to się stało. Szuranie stóp wskazywało, że Petunia i Dudley również weszli do pokoju.

\- Vernonie? Co ro- O mój Boże! – zawołała ciotka Petunia.

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, kochanie, ale możesz nazywać mnie po prostu Joker – zachichotał dziwny człowiek.

\- Co zrobiłeś z moim mężem?! – wrzasnęła przerażona ciotka Petunia.

\- Jego ciśnienie krwi było odrobinę za wysokie, więc powiedziałem Harley, żeby dała mu coś na uspokojenie – dziwny człowiek zaśmiał się ponuro.

Ponownie, Harry poczuł, że włosy stają mu dęba na ton głosu mężczyzny. Harry próbował wyobrazić sobie twarz, która pasowałaby do tego głosu, ale nie mógł wymyśleć niczego, co by mogło pasować. Był pewien, że kimkolwiek on był, to nie był kimś, z kim chciałby zadzierać. Harry mógł praktycznie poczuć moc i niebezpieczeństwo sączące się przez zamknięte drzwi.

Było coś naprawdę mrocznego w tym człowieku i to go przyciągało, przez co zaczął się bać. Nie był już pewien, czy chciał uciec z szafki i spotkać tego człowieka, czy ukryć się i mieć nadzieje, że nigdy nie zostanie przez niego znaleziony.

\- W porządku! Czy powiesz mi, gdzie znajdę dziecko, żebyśmy mogli przejść do głównego zadania?

Przez dłuższą chwilę zapadło milczenie, jedynym odgłosem, jaki było słychać, było nerwowe szuranie butów ciotki Petunii i Dudleya. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie krzyknąć gdzie jest, bo kogo innego mogliby szukać, skoro wspomnieli o dziecku, prawda? Okazało się, że nie musiał się nawet wysilać.

\- Tam? – zapytał dziwny człowiek, pomrukując z rozczarowaniem. – A ludzie nazywają mnie złym człowiekiem. Zabierz go, Harley.

\- Dobrze, panie J!

Harry szybko odsunął się od drzwi, kuląc się, kiedy usłyszał szczęknięcie zamków i drzwiczki się otworzyły. Spodziewał się, że pani doktor będzie wyglądać tak samo jak kilka dni temu, ale teraz była prawie nierozpoznawalna. Miała na sobie czarno-czerwony kostium arlekina razem z kapeluszem i tym wszystkim, a jej twarz zdobił makijaż klauna i maska domino.

\- Cześć, dzieciaku! Chcesz wyjść i zagrać? – zachichotała kobieta.

Harry zadrżał ze strachu, ale zrobił tak, jak powiedziała. Zamrugał kilka razy na światło w korytarzu. Jego ciotka i kuzyn stali przy wejściu do kuchni, a jego wuj leżał przy otwartych drzwiach frontowych. Między nimi stał wysoki, chudy mężczyzna w fioletowym płaszczu i fedorze. Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Wibracje pochodzące od tego człowieka były tak potężne i odurzające.

\- Przepraszam pana, ale k-kim pan jest? – zapytał cicho.

\- Taki miły! – zawołał człowiek, chichocząc.

Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Harry’ego i zdjął kapelusz, kłaniając się z wdziękiem. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył jego twarz. Skóra była całkowicie biała, a na policzkach i ustach był namalowany ogromny, czerwony uśmiech. Miał zielone oczy, podobne do Harry’ego, i jasnozielone włosy. Wyglądał jak klaun, tylko, że taki straszny.

\- Jestem Joker! – przedstawił się wesoło mężczyzna. – A ta piękna pani to Harley Quinn.

\- Jestem Harry Potter. Miło cię poznać – odpowiedział Harry.

Z jakiegoś powodu, czuł się zupełnie swobodnie. Wszystkie nerwy zniknęły z chwilą, kiedy pojrzał w oczy Jokera. Dostrzegł w nich dziwny błysk, coś dzikiego i maniakalnego, jakby to ujął jego wuj, i może to właśnie dlatego nie bał się już Jokera, ponieważ on również był dziwolągiem.

\- A teraz, Harry – rozpoczął spokojnie Joker, uśmiechając się do chłopca – Harley powiedziała mi o czymś bardzo… niepokojącym. Wydaje mi się, że twoja… kochająca rodzina… okłamywała cię od dłuższego czasu.

Harry skrzywił się, zdezorientowany.

\- Co masz na myśli, panie Joker? – zapytał cicho.

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a Harry dostrzegł, że jego ciotka i kuzyn zadrżeli ze strachu na ten widok. Domyślał się, że musi to wyglądać naprawdę przerażająco, ale jakoś nie mógł się zmusić, by zareagować tak jak oni. Było coś w Jokerze, coś znajomego, bezpiecznego.

\- Cóż, na przykład o twoich rodzicach – zaczął joker, poszerzając uśmiech, kiedy ciotka Petunia się napięła.

\- Zamknij się! On nie będzie słuchał tych nonsensów! – syknęła, robiąc krok bliżej.

Oczy Jokera pociemniały i zrobił krok w stronę kobiety. Wziął zamach i uderzył ją w twarz tak mocno, że zrobiła się czerwona i sprawił, że ciotka straciła równowagę. Dudley pisnął ze strachu, kiedy Petunia krzyknęła i upadła na podłogę. Harry również był zaskoczony. Zaufanie, które zaczęło rosnąć odkąd zobaczył Jokera, gwałtownie zmalało a w klatce piersiowej poczuł nowo budzące się wątpliwości.

\- POWIEM MU, COKOLWIEK, KURWA, BĘDĘ CHCIAŁ! – krzyknął zielonowłosy mężczyzna, zanim dostał ataku śmiechu.  
Harry wzdrygnął się na dźwięk i odrobinę cofnął, przez co wpadł na Harley. Przebrana kobieta zachichotała razem z Jokerem, po czym chwyciła go za ramiona i popchnęła w stronę zielonowłosego nieznajomego.

\- Może mu o tym opowiesz, Pączusiu? – zapytała.

\- Próbuję, Harl! – warknął mężczyzna, i tym razem dziwna kobieta również się wzdrygnęła.

Nagle cały gniew zniknął z twarzy mężczyzny, zastąpiony przez maniakalną radość, kiedy mężczyzna wszedł w przestrzeń osobistą Harry’ego, schylając się tak, że ich nosy prawie się stykały. Harry z lękiem przełknął ślinę, ale dalej stał w miejscu, bojąc się, co szaleniec mógłby mu zrobić, gdyby spróbował się cofnąć.

\- Przede wszystkim, mama i tata nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Zostali brutalnie zamordowani. A po drugie – w tym momencie, Joker zniżył swój głos do szorstkiego tonu, jakby z kogoś szydził – jesteś czarodziejem, Harry.

Harry zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

\- …Co? – zapytał.

\- Magia! Wymachiwanie różdżkami, czarowanie! – wykrzyknął Joker. – Też jestem jednym! Err… byłem – złamali moją różdżkę, bo byłem zbyt niebezpieczny…

To na pewno nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego, oczywiście, a patrząc na to, że ciotka Petunia zbladła, to nie było co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Ale… magia nie jest prawdziwa, prawda? – zapytał Harry, wątpiąc we własne słowa.

Joker uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do nieprzytomnego wuja. Machnął kilka razy ręką przed twarzą grubego mężczyzny. Nic się nie stało i Joker zachichotał, patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Spójrz na to, dzieciaku! – zaśmiał się. – Renervate!

Ponownie machnął rękami przed twarzą wuja Vernona i tym razem z jego ręki wystrzeliły małe, zielone iskierki, uderzając dużego, nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Vernon usiadł z głośnym jękiem, dzikimi oczami obserwując jego otoczenie.

\- Co się- Ty! – krzyknął, widząc kucającego przed nim Jokera.

\- Ja! – zaśmiał się radośnie zielonowłosy mężczyzna.

\- T-ty jesteś jednym z tych dziwolągów, prawda? – warknął Vernon, starając się podnieść z podłogi.

\- DZIWOLĄG? Ależ tak, na pewno nim jestem! – zaśmiał się radośnie. – Ale nie ci „oni”, o których mówisz. Spróbuj na odwrót.

\- Co to, do cholery, znaczy?! – syknął wściekle wuj Vernon.

Joker zachichotał i odwrócił się od mężczyzny, aby spojrzeć na resztę z szerokim, dramatycznym machnięciem rąk.

\- Czy ktokolwiek tutaj słyszał o Lordzie Voldemorcie? – zapytał głośno, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.


	3. Prawda została ujawniona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ode mnie)
> 
> Póki co, zostawię to opóźnienie bez komentarza.  
> ...  
> Zapraszam do czytania!
> 
> (od autorki)
> 
> Spróbuję aktualizować tę historię dwa razy w tygodniu. Najprawdopodobniej w poniedziałki i piątki, ale miałam strasznie długi dzień, więc ten rozdział zostanie dodany dzisiaj.  
> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy komentowali i każdemu, kto tego nie robił, ale nadal to czyta.  
> Proszę, kontynuujcie komentowanie! Jestem naprawdę ciekawa waszych opinii.

Petunia zbladła i spojrzała na zielonowłosego mężczyznę w przerażeniu. Harry skrzywił się, lekko zmieszany, przechylając głowę na bok i przysuwając się bliżej ciotki i kuzyna, kiedy Joker zachichotał.

\- Czy ty-… - wyjąkała przerażona ciotka Petunia.

\- Jestem nim? Nie, nie jestem – powiedział z kpiną Joker, szczerząc się szaleńczo. – Ale uwierz mi, kiedy mówię, że jestem o wiele **_gorszy._**

\- Pr-proszę, nie rób nam krzywdy! – krzyknęła ze strachem ciotka Petunia. – Nigdy nie chcieliśmy przygarniać chłopca! Oni-oni zmusili nas, żeby go wziąć! Proszę, proszę, po prostu go zabierz i zostaw w spokoju moją rodzinę, błagam cię!

\- Oh! KOCHAM błaganie! – zarechotał radośnie Joker. – Ale przepraszam, nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Nie jestem tu po to, żeby się zemścić.

\- W takim razie co tu robisz? – warknął wuj Vernon.

Joker roześmiał się, odwracając się w stronę ogromnego mężczyzny i popychając go w kierunku jego rodziny.

\- Czas na opowieść! – zawołał zielonowłosy nieznajomy, podśpiewując wesoło.

Następnie podszedł do miejsca, w którym stał Harry i pochylił się, po raz kolejny zbliżając się do twarzy Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się sadystycznie, gdy chłopiec wzdrygnął się ze strachu.

\- Wiesz, powód, przez który wysłałem tu najpierw Harley, żeby obejrzała to miejsce, zamiast przyjść tu samemu to Oddziały Krwi, które są w tym miejscu – czy wiesz, czym są Oddziały Krwi, Harry?

Harry w ciszy pokręcił głową z wciąż szerokimi oczami po tych wszystkich rewelacjach. Zielonowłosy mężczyzna roześmiał się w wysokim tonie a jego krewni ponownie się skulili i zadrżeli. Joker zaczął tańczyć, ale po chwili znowu zbliżył się do Harry’ego i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Widzisz, dziecko, kiedy twoja mama została zabita, to umarła, aby cię ochronić – zachichotał radośnie człowiek. – Użyła pewnej bardzo starożytnej magii i kiedy umarła, stałeś się chroniony… Oczywiście, tak długo, jak byłeś z ludźmi, którzy byli z tobą związani, jak te prosiaczki!

\- Więc… jestem z nimi bezpieczny? – stwierdził Harry.

To wcale nie brzmiało dobrze. Mimo wszystko, to _oni_ skrzywdzili go najbardziej, więc jak można ich uznać za bezpiecznych? Czy nie był w niebezpieczeństwie przez cały ten czas? Bo to właśnie oznaczał ból. Niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Jesteś chroniony _z_ nimi, ale nie _przed_ nimi – poprawił Joker. – Ale to nie wszystko! Widzisz, jesteś bardzo sławny, ponieważ mówią, że zabiłeś pewną bardzo złą osobę, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem…

Harry zbladł i zrobił krok do tyłu, potrząsając gorączkowo głową.

\- N-nieprawda! – mruknął przestraszony.

Zabijanie było złe, nawet on o tym wiedział, że zabijanie było naprawdę, naprawdę złe! Nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

\- Wiemy, że nie – uspokajała Harley.

\- ALE! To prowadzi nas z powrotem do tych oddziałów, widzisz, nie mogłem się przez nie przedostać, ponieważ… **_miałem chore zamiary._** Wiem! Głupia zasada! – kontynuował mężczyzna, bez przerwy się śmiejąc.

W tym momencie, strach zdecydowanie powrócił do Harry’ego. Nie był do końca pewien, co ten człowiek miał na myśli mówiąc „chore zamiary”, ale był pewien, że to znaczyło, że chciał go jakoś skrzywdzić. Powiedział, że te oddziały miały go chronić, a potrzebuje się ochrony jedynie przed osobami, które próbują cię skrzywdzić.

\- Tak, musisz się teraz zastanawiać, jak się tutaj znalazłem – zachichotał Joker, uśmiechając się złośliwie do Harry’ego. – Powiem ci! Po pierwsze, dobrze, to ma również inne zasady, przez które nie byłbym w stanie nawet postawić stopy w tym domu!

Ciekawość Harry’ego zwyciężyła i pozwolił Jokerowi chwycić go za ramię i pociągnąć w stronę salonu. Mężczyzna skinął na Harley głową, a ta natychmiast wyciągnęła pistolet z jej różowej torebki  i zagoniła Dursleyów do naśladowania.

Joker opadł na wygodny fotel wuja Vernona i wciągnął Harry’ego na kolana, otaczając klatkę piersiową chłopca ramionami, aby utrzymać go w tym miejscu. Naprzeciw, Harley zmusiła Dursleyów, aby usiedli na dużej kanapie, a ona sama usiadła na podłokietniku obok ciotki Petunii, wskazując pistoletem na jej bladą twarz.

\- Teraz, Harry. Jedna z zasad jest taka, że trzeba posiadać magię, jak ty i ja. Dlatego Harley nie miała żadnego problemu, żeby się tu wcześniej dostać – zaczął Joker.

Położył podbródek na ramieniu Harry’ego i dziecko mogło poczuć wibracje, kiedy mówił. Wzdrygnął się na bliskość człowieka i uczucie gorącego oddechu na jego policzku i uchu.

\- Inna jest taka, że muszę chcieć cię zranić.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą niemal w tym samym czasie, w którym jego ciotka i wuj pobladli ze strachu.

\- Więc… nie skrzywdzisz mnie? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Jeszcze nie jestem pewien! – dumał Joker, chichocząc ponuro. – Nie planuję – i to jest częścią zabawy! Nie mam planu! Działam instynktownie! Brak planów, brak zamiarów, **_brak_** **_magicznej ochrony._**

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę i spróbował zejść z kolan mężczyzny. Wydawało się, że to tylko bawiło Jokera i nieznajomy zaśmiał się maniakalnie, gdy zacisnął dłoń wokół Harry’ego i przycisnął go bliżej swojej piersi.

\- Boisz się, Harry? – zapytał Joker.

Harry skinął głową, nie widząc żadnego powodu, żeby kłamać. Był bardzo przestraszony.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, dzieciaku. Harley powiedziała mi, że twoja rodzina nazywa cię dziwolągiem, a dziwolągi trzymają się razem.

\- Myślę, że ma pan niewłaściwą osobę – szepnął cicho Harry. – N-nie ma we mnie niczego specjalnego. Na pewno nie mogę posiadać magii!

Przez chwilę Joker milczał, ale Harry nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, więc nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Widział tylko, jak jego krewni wpatrują się szerokimi, przerażonymi oczami w dziwnego człowieka.

\- _Chcesz powiedzieć, że popełniłem błąd? –_ zawarczał Joker przy jego uchu.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się ze strachu i zaczął drżeć na całym ciele. Szybko potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- N-nie, proszę pana! – pisnął. – Przepraszam! Nie miałem tego na myśli!

\- Dokładnie! Ty jesteś czarodziejem, ja jestem czarodziejem. To ma sens, że mam zamiar cię przygarnąć, prawda?

Dursleyowie kiwali gorączkowo głowami i Harry skrzywił się lekko. Wiedział, że go nie lubią, ale żeby chcieli oddać go szalonemu nieznajomemu bez walki? Czy naprawdę nienawidzili go aż tak? Poderwał się lekko, kiedy usłyszał śmiech Jokera przy swoim uchu.

\- Cieszę się, że rozumiesz! – powiedział, chichocząc złośliwie. – Zabij ich, Harley! Nie potrzebujemy już więcej tych worków tłuszczu. Lub patyka o końskiej twarzy.

Harley zachichotała radośnie i odbezpieczyła broń, przykładając ją do głowy Petunii. Ciotka Harry’ego wzdrygnęła się i próbowała uciec, ale Harley tylko zaśmiała się i ruszyła na nią z pistoletem.

\- NIE! – krzyknął Harry, wyrywając się z uścisku Jokera.

Zeskoczył z kolan mężczyzny i pobiegł w kierunku kanapy, ale dwa silne ramiona chwyciły go od tyłu i podniosły. Harry krzyknął z wściekłości i walczył z Jokerem, który chrząknął i upuścił go na podłogę, kiedy Harry kopnął go w kolano.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy ich zabić? – zapytał zirytowany. – Nie zrobili niczego, poza krzywdzeniem i traktowaniem cię źle.

\- Są moją rodziną! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie Harry. – Nie możesz ich zabić! To jest złe! Zabijanie jest złe!

Joker westchnął i uszczypnął się w grzbiet nosa, zirytowany.

\- Ze wszystkiego, czego musieli cię nauczyć… - mruknął, zanim spojrzał na inne osoby w pokoju. –Dobrze, _ktoś_ tu umrze. A skoro nie chcesz, żeby to byli oni…

Harry przełknął ślinę i cofnął się, kiedy na białej twarzy Jokera pojawiło się zamyślenie. Przez kilka chwil wszystko było całkowicie spokojne, poza miękkim szlochem Dudleya i krótkimi oddechami Petunii.  Nagle oczy Jokera zabłysły i uśmiechnął się sadystycznie.

\- Wiem! Będziemy głosować! – krzyknął. – Każdy z waszej czwórki musi wybrać jedną osobę w swojej małej rodzinie na śmierć i powiedzieć jego - lub jej - imię. Zaczniemy od najstarszego wieloryba!

\- Chłopiec! – powiedział niemal natychmiast wuj Vernon, patrząc dzikimi oczami na Harry’ego.

\- Który? – zapytał Joker, uśmiechając się złośliwie i patrząc chytrze na Dudleya.

\- Harry! Zabić Harry’ego! – wrzasnęła rozpaczliwie Petunia.

Dudley szybko pokiwał głową , jego oczy były przepełnione łzami ze strachu, gdy obserwował uważnie każdy ruch Jokera. Joker uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w stronę Harry’ego, ale małe dziecko ledwo zwróciło na to uwagę. Patrzył z przerażeniem na jego krewnych. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego aż tak bardzo chcieli go zabić. Czy nie robił za nich wszystkich obowiązków? Czyścił dom przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, codziennie odkurzał, gotował, mył naczynia, pielęgnował ogród… Jak mogli po prostu stwierdzić, że powinien być tym, którego zabije Joker?

\- Widzisz? – zapytał Joker, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego, całkowicie otępiały i złamany. – Oni nie myślą, że zabijanie jest złe, prawda? Dlaczego wybierają ciebie, tak szybko, bez żadnego wysiłku?

Harry skinął głową, zupełnie zdrętwiały. To nie była rodzina. Nigdy nie traktowali go jak jednego z nich. Ranili, wykorzystywali i oskarżali go o wszystko, co Dudley robił źle. Jeżeli zabijanie nie było złe, tak jak mu powiedziano, to według niego Dursleyowie zasłużyli na śmierć. Joker miał rację. Spojrzał w górę na zielonowłosego mężczyznę z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jaki jest twój głos, dzieciaku? – zapytał Joker.

\- Oni.

Joker zaśmiał się radośnie i odwrócił się w kierunku Harley.

\- Słyszałaś dzieciaka, Harl!

\- Co?! Ale powiedziałeś– - zaczął Vernon.

Z głośnym hukiem duży mężczyzna upadł na ziemię i z dziury w jego głowie zaczęła się sączyć krew a kawałki mięsa i kości obryzgały całe pomieszczenie. Petunia wrzasnęła, Dudley zaczął płakać a Harry wzdrygnął się i odwrócił ze wstrętem i przerażeniem.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że największa ilość głosów wygrywa – mruknął rozbawiony Joker, zanim chwycił Harry’ego za ramię i wyprowadził z pokoju.

\- Baw się dobrze, Harley! Pomogę chłopcu się spakować i możemy lecieć! – zawołał przez ramię.

\- W porządku, panie J! – zawołała szczęśliwie Harley.

Z drugim hukiem, Harry podskoczył i Joker zachichotał, ściskając jego ramię.

\- Przyzwyczaisz się w końcu, dzieciaku – powiedział wesoło.

.              .              .               .              .

Kryjówką Jokera była stara fabryka zabawek, a Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ma się czuć nieswojo czy tak, jakby był na księżycu, skoro ma tak wiele zabawek dookoła, nawet jeśli większości brakowało części. Kiedy tylko tam przybyli, Harley mocno go przytuliła, piszcząc głośno, że ona i Joker będą najlepszymi rodzicami na świecie. Harry w to wątpił, ale Joker nie poprawił kobiety, tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Może pójdziesz przygotować dziecku pokój, Harley? – zasugerował.

\- Już idę, Pączusiu! – odpowiedziała wesoło blondynka, zanim wyszła z pokoju.

Harry rozejrzał się po miejscu nerwowo, ponieważ nie czuł się pewnie mieszkać gdzieś indziej z dwójką ludzi, których ledwo znał i którzy z pewnością _nie_ byli normalni, (dziękuję bardzo). Przypadkiem spojrzał w oczy Jokera i zadrżał, widząc na twarzy klauna szeroki, maniakalny uśmiech. Pierwszy raz, odkąd mężczyzna i Harley zjawili się na Privet Drive 4, zaczął się zastanawiać, _dlaczego_ zdecydowali się wziąć właśnie jego i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co mam robić, kiedy tutaj będę, proszę pana? – zapytał cicho.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że powinieneś cokolwiek robić, dzieciaku?

To na pewno nie była odpowiedź, której spodziewał się Harry. Pogłębił grymas i zrobił krok od Jokera, ale to nic nie dało, bo mężczyzna zrobił dwa w jego stronę. Człowiek wciąż szczerzył się szeroko, kiedy Harry zaczął drżeć ze strachu.

\- Ponieważ mnie zabraliście – odpowiedział zmieszany. – Dlaczego mielibyście to robić, nie chcąc niczego w zamian?

Joker postukał w swoją brodę i zaczął rozmyślać, zanim spojrzał z udawanym zdziwieniem na Harry’ego.

\- Myślę, że masz rację – stwierdził po krótkim milczeniu. – Ale co powinienem dostać w zamian?

Harry rozpromienił się. To znaczyło, że mógł robić rzeczy, które umiał! Jeśli Joker pozwoliłby mu wybrać rzeczy, które ma robić, to może robiłby mniej niż u Dursleyów, mimo, że to może być niewdzięczne. Joker i Harley uratowali go od nich, w pierwszej kolejności.

\- Mogę czyścić! – powiedział szybko. – I umiem pielęgnować ogród. Jestem w tym naprawdę dobry.

\- Nie mam ogrodu – mruknął w zamyśleniu Joker. – A sprzątanie nie znajduje się wysoko na mojej liście priorytetów. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Dobrze, to będzie nieco trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał. Co zrobi, jeśli nie przekona Jokera, że jest użyteczny? Zostanie zabity jak jego krewni? Skrzywił się, gdy przypomniał sobie rozwaloną głowę wuja, kiedy Harley go zastrzeliła i zbladł. Nie chciał tak skończyć. Nigdy.

\- M-mogę gotować, jeśli chcesz – powiedział nieco ciszej. – Nie jestem w tym świetny, ale się uczę! Rzadko się zdarza, że coś spalę!

Potarł nerwowo rękę, jak przypomniał sobie czasy, kiedy spalił jedzenie. Dursleyowie nie byli zadowoleni, kiedy tak się działo i zawsze go odpowiednio karali. Mówili, że na to zasłużył i zastanawiał się, czy Joker będzie myślał tak samo.

Został wyrwany z zadumy kiedy Joker chwycił jego ramię i pociągnął rękaw do góry. Na jego ramieniu było kilka blizn i Harry się skrzywił. Mężczyzna tylko się roześmiał i zacisnął palce na bliznach a Harry pisnął na dyskomfort.

\- Myślę, że miałeś na myśli coś innego? – zapytał Joker chichocząc.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Joker go puścił i szybko pociągnął rękawy z powrotem w dół.

\- Niech zgadnę… To była kara za spalenie jedzenia?

\- T-tak, proszę pana – mruknął cicho Harry.

\- Nie! Nie! Nie ma opcji! Jestem Joker. Nie „pan” – skarcił złośliwie człowiek.

\- D-dobrze, panie Joker… Co mam robić? – zapytał niepewnie Harry.

Joker zamyślił się i potarł brodę. Harry stał i patrzył na niego, zastanawiając się, co takiego ten człowiek może wymyślić, żeby mógł zarobić na swoje utrzymanie. Nikt nie pomagał za darmo, a ten mężczyzna mógł zapytać o coś wielkiego i złego.

\- Wiem! – krzyknął głośno Joker i Harry podskoczył. – Nauczę cię wszystkiego, co wiem! Będziesz moim… _**protégé**_ _ **.**_

Harry patrzył ze zdziwieniem na uśmiechającego się mężczyznę. Zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewał. Harry nie był pewien, kim był protégé, ale jeśli to oznaczało, że Joker ma go uczyć, to prawdopodobnie był to jakiś uczeń, prawda? Więc to nie mogło być niczym złym. Właściwie, to było bardzo dobre.

\- Będziesz… mnie uczyć? – zapytał zdezorientowany. – Ale myślałem, że będę musiał pracować…

\- Nauka _jest_ pracą, dzieciaku! – roześmiał się Joker. – A ja jestem bardzo surowym nauczycielem, więc nie będzie ociągania.

Harry zaczął się uśmiechać a jego oczy błyszczały w uwielbieniu. Pierwszy raz, ktoś był zainteresowany jego nauką. Nikt nie dbał o uczeniu go różnych rzeczy, nawet ciotka Petunia, kiedy pierwszy raz postawiła go przed kuchenką, mówiąc, że nie ma prawa niczego spalić, po czym zostawiła go samego.

\- Dziękuję, panie Joker – rozpromienił się. – Kiedy mamy zamiar zacząć?

\- Jutro. Jestem pewien, że jesteś zmęczony jak diabli w tym momencie, dzieciaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ode mnie)
> 
> Ugh. Naprawdę mi przykro, ale nic nie poradzę na moją chwilową nieobecność. Te opóźnienia mogą trochę potrwać, bo mam zapowiedziane mnóstwo sprawdzianów, pojawiło się sporo projektów, mam spotkania ze znajomymi, poprawki, rekolekcje, prace domowe... ugh. W dodatku zaczęłam tłumaczyć sobie inną pracę, którą, możliwe, dodam tu w najbliższym czasie. Za wszystko przepraszam.
> 
> PS Oglądał ktoś "Alicję w krainie czarów" Tima Burtona? Mam się za to zabrać, ale nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie przepadałam za Alicją, ale, no wiadomo, Burton i takie tam...
> 
> Za wszystkie komentarze, subskrypcje i kudos serdecznie dziękuję.


	4. UWAGA!

Cześć! Dziękuję wszystkim za to, że wciąż śledzicie i oddajecie głosy na tę historię (a właściwie to jej tłumaczenie). Robi mi się miło za każdym razem, gdy dostaję powiadomienie o nowym obserwatorze! Pomyślałam więc, że powinnam wam dać coś w zamian. W końcu jak to niegrzecznie z mojej strony nie dawać znaku życia kiedy widzę, że wciąż są tu ludzie czekający na aktualizację.

Przede wszystkim: tłumaczenie NIE JEST zawieszone. Po prostu nie mam czasu. I chęci. Nie chcę was jakoś szczególnie zagłębiać w moje życie. Ale wiedzcie, że jestem dość leniwym człowiekiem i w dodatku mam ostatnio na głowie mnóstwo nauki. I nie ukrywam - to będzie trwało jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

Kiedy dodam nowy rozdział? Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. Pracuję nad kolejną częścią i chcę dodać ją jak najszybciej, ale bez obietnic. Już ostatnio próbowałam być fajna i coś obiecać a znowu wyszło jak wyszło.

Na razie to chyba wszystko - więc chcę jeszcze raz podziękować wam wszystkim, którzy czytacie to tłumaczenie. A jak moje opóźnienia będą nieznośne, to nie krępujcie się na mnie nakrzyczeć w komentarzach. Może jak ktoś mi w końcu nagada to się wezmę do roboty.

PS Ostatnio przyszło mi do głowy jedno pytanie:

Chcecie, żebym tłumaczyła również aktualizacje, które zawierają informacje na temat opóźnień rozdziałów itp., czy zostawać przy samym w sobie fanfiku?


	5. Nowy Dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (od autorki)  
> Postanowiłam opublikować tę historię również na Fanfic.net. Jestem ciekawa, czy też odniesie sukces.

Harry obudził się bardziej wyspany niż kiedykolwiek był z Dursleyami. Miał tutaj prawdziwe łóżko, a nie jedynie materac w szafce. Z ciepłymi, kolorowymi kocami i mnóstwem zabawek. Harley spędziła ostatni wieczór na szukaniu miejsc dla pluszowych misi i innych zabawek, które wciąż były w jednym kawałku i wrzuciła je wszystkie do pokoju Harry’ego. Było nawet parę lalek, ale Harry o to nie dbał. Nigdy nie miał żadnych własnych zabawek, więc sprawiały, że się uśmiechał.

Zczołgał się z łóżka i rozejrzał się za swoimi ubraniami, ale na ich miejscu znalazł zupełnie nowe. Były to czarno-szare dżinsy i czerwona koszulka z żółtą błyskawicą. To nie był jego rozmiar, lecz na pewno pasowały bardziej niż stare rzeczy Dudleya. Szybko się w nie przebrał i opuścił pokój podążając za zapachem naleśników. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że to Joker stał przy kuchni. Niepewny czy może usiąść przy stole, stał w drzwiach i patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami jak Joker co i raz przerzuca naleśniki i odkłada je na duży stos obok.

\- Czemu tak stoisz, dzieciaku? Bierz talerz!

\- Mogę, panie Joker? – wyszeptał z nadzieją Harry patrząc na mężczyznę wielkimi, niewinnymi zielonymi oczami.

\- Nie robię ich po to, by wyrzucić je przez okno! –mężczyzna zachichotał. – Cóż… mógłbym to zrobić. Po prostu poczekamy,  aż ktoś będzie przechodzić obok i rzucimy w niego tym gorącym!

\- Czy to nie będzie bolało? – zapytał z ciekawością Harry.

\- O to w tym chodzi! – zawołał Joker ze śmiechem. – Sprawianie bólu innym jest zabawne! To twoja pierwsza lekcja.

\- Dlaczego miałbym chcieć ranić ludzi? – zapytał skonfundowany Harry.

\- Ponieważ, jeśli dostaną szansę, to oni skrzywdzą ciebie – odparł Joker wzruszając ramionami. – Pomyśl o Dursleyach. Zranili cię. Ich przyjaciele również. Gdybyś ty zranił ich pierwszy, byliby zbyt przerażeni, żeby ci oddać. Musisz im po prostu pokazać, że jesteś bardziej niebezpieczny od nich i wtedy nikt nie będzie chciał cię skrzywdzić ponownie.

Harry pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. To wszystko miało sens. Zawsze bał się Dudleya i jego przyjaciół. Tak naprawdę, to wszyscy w klasie bali się Dudleya i to było tylko dlatego, że wiedzieli, że chłopiec by ich zranił, gdyby mu przeszkadzali. Gdyby Harry zranił go pierwszy, wtedy wszyscy baliby się jego tak samo, jak on bał się Dudleya.

\- Nikt mnie już nie zrani? – zapytał, by się upewnić.

\- Cóż, ja i Harley na pewno nie – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie mam zamiaru prowadzić cię za rękę przez cały czas, więc będziesz musiał się nauczyć jak dbać o siebie.

\- Och. Okej – wymamrotał Harry skupiając się na swoich naleśnikach.

 W tym momencie Harley weszła do pokoju. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie widząc Harry’ego i potargała mu włosy, kiedy usiadła obok. Jej uwaga szybko skierowała się w stronę Jokera, a jej uśmiech rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej gdy zobaczyła, że robi śniadanie.

\- To pachnie wspaniale, Pączusiu! – powiedziała radośnie. – Ale wiesz, że z przyjemnością mogłabym zrobić dla was śniadanie, prawda?

\- Ostatnim razem trzech moich ludzi trafiło do szpitala z zatruciem pokarmowym – parsknął Joker, a Harley zarumieniła się ze wstydu.

\- Ja też mogę gotować! – zawołał Harry, czując potrzebę pokazania, że może być do czegoś przydatny.

\- Kiedy będziesz mógł dosięgnąć do kuchenki bez stawania na palcach, będziesz mógł gotować – stwierdził sucho Joker.

Tym razem to Harry się zarumienił. Był niższy od innych dzieci i naprawdę nie lubił, kiedy ktoś mu to wytykał. To nie była jego wina, że był taki mały! Dudley zawsze powtarzał, że to dlatego, że był takim małym dziwolągiem i że Harry nigdy nie urośnie jak normalni ludzie, ale Harry nie chciał w to wierzyć. Jego kuzyn często kłamał.

\- Co myślisz o swoich ubraniach, Harry? – zapytała Harley z uśmiechem. – To nie jest twój rozmiar, ale dzieciak Dave’a był najbliższy twoim rozmiarom, jaki mogliśmy znaleźć. Myślę, że jest w twoim wieku… Jak miał na imię, Pączusiu?

\- Myślę, że Gabriel – odpowiedział niezainteresowany Joker. – Osobiście jestem z lekka obrażony, że to koszulka z „Flashem”. Przynajmniej jest lepsza niż ta z „Batmanem”.

Harry kiwnął głową. Więc było tu inne dziecko? Może będzie chciał zostać przyjacielem Harry’ego, a może będzie go ignorował jak wszystkie dzieci na Privet Drive? Pożyczył Harry’emu swoje ubranie, ale może jeszcze nie wiedział, że Harry jest dziwolągiem? To by miało sens.

\- Więc, co będziemy dzisiaj robić, panie J? – zapytała Harley.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później – odpowiedział lekceważąco. – Ale przed tym, zjedzmy śniadanie!

.                .                .                .                .

\- Okej! Czas ustalić reguły, które panują w tym domu – zaczął Joker po śniadaniu, klaszcząc w dłonie.

Harry siedział na kanapie obok Harley, która trzymała jego dłonie i wodziła wzrokiem za Jokerem. Zielonowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechał się do nich szeroko, przez co Harry był trochę nerwowy. Vernon wykrzykiwał swoje zasady o „braku dziwolągów” tuż przed tym, jak go bił i zamykał w szafce.

\- Więc, będziesz wstawał każdego dnia o siódmej, następnie trenował z Harley przez godzinę, a potem zjemy śniadanie jak szczęśliwe, normalne rodziny, którą nie jesteśmy, hehe – zaczął Joker. – Potem spędzisz dzień ze mną aż do kolacji – i nie myśl, że nie dostaniesz obiadu lub czegoś w tym stylu, bo na pewno dostaniesz.

Harry zamrugał niewinnie zanim się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Z tego, co widziałem, nie jestem zdziwiony, że musiałem to wytłumaczyć. Poważnie, ile razy jadłeś dziennie?

\- Um… tylko kiedy ciotka Petunia nie patrzyła – wymamrotał Harry. – Nie chcieli, żebym siedział z nimi przy stole.

Harley warknęła i mocniej złapała jego rękę.

\- Czy możesz przywrócić ich do życia magiczną sztuczką, Pączusiu? – zapytała. – Chcę zranić ich bardziej za to, że zranili moje nowe dziecko!

\- Nekromancja nie działa w ten sposób – stwierdził Joker wzruszając ramionami. – Mogę stworzyć Inferiusy, ale to nie to samo… pomyśl o apokalipsie zombie! **_Pewnego dnia ją wywołam._**

Harry wzdrygnął się ze strachu na widok złego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na twarzy jego nowego opiekuna. Harley zaśmiała się i przyciągnęła Harry’ego do siebie w ciasnym uścisku, który sprawił, że Harry się skrzywił.

\- Ponieważ jesteśmy po śniadaniu, spędzisz teraz czas ze mną. Poranne treningi z Harley rozpoczną się od jutra – powiedział Harry’emu Joker.

\- Dobrze, panie Joker – szepnął mały chłopiec.

\- I będziemy musieli zrobić coś z twoją postawą – zmarszczył brwi. – Nie możesz być wiecznie łagodny i nieśmiały. To zrujnuje moją reputację.

.                .                .                .                .

Harry łatwo się przyzwyczaił do jego nowego trybu życia. Każdego ranka Harley budziła go dokładnie o siódmej i oboje wybierali się do pokoju treningowego. Ich praktyki były na początku dość proste, mieli czterdzieści pięć minut jogi, „aby Harry stał się bardziej elastyczny”. Po tym była przerwa na szybki prysznic i odpoczynek. To znaczy, że przebierał się w tym czasie ze swojego stroju sportowego – nowo zakupionego… lub skradzionego. Joker i Harley wzięli go na „zakupy” drugiego dnia, podczas których Joker trzymał kasjera na muszce, a Harley pomagała Harry’emu w wyborze ubrań. Pięciolatek był naprawdę przerażony, ale Harley zapewniła go, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzą – po czym wybrali jego codzienne ubranie (również „zakupione” w tym samym sklepie).

Po śniadaniu, które zwykle przynosił jeden z ludzi Jokera lub robił je sam Joker, Harry spędzał czas z Jokerem. Mężczyzna albo bawił się różnorodnymi chemikaliami, sprawiając, że eksplodowały, albo pokazywał i uczył niewielkich magicznych sztuczek. Po dwóch tygodniach chłopiec mógł sprawić, by rzeczy zaczynały lewitować dzięki ruchom ręki oraz płonąć przez samo patrzenie na nie. Joker był bardzo dumny, kiedy przez przypadek spalił włosy jednego z jego ludzi.

Potem był obiad, zazwyczaj kanapki, po którym Harry ponownie dołączał do Jokera. Co drugi dzień sprawdzali członków gangu Jokera, co było prawdopodobnie najmniej lubianym przez Harry’ego zajęciem. Mężczyźni wyglądali równie przerażająco z pomalowaną twarzą jak i bez, i często walczyli ze sobą lub ćwiczyli celność z bronią palną.

Joker zostawił go raz z jednym z tych ludzi, kiedy musiał gdzieś na chwilę wyjść, twierdząc, że musiał nauczyć się strzelać. Lekcje od razu zostały wstrzymane, gdy mężczyźni uznali, że zabawnie jest straszyć Harry’ego i chłopiec przypadkowo sprawił, że wszystkie rzeczy w pokoju zaczęły się unosić. Jedna z ogromnych skrzyń spadła na jego nauczyciela, nokautując go. Kiedy w końcu Joker przestał się śmiać z powodu całego wypadku, obiecał Harry’emu już nie zostawiać go samego z nimi póki nie będzie na to gotowy. Przynajmniej mężczyzna nauczył się, by nie próbować zadzierać z Harrym ponownie.

Innego dnia Joker uczył Harry’ego jak zrobić bomby gazowe i materiały wybuchowe. Harry naprawdę nie sądził, żeby to był dobry pomysł, by trzymać małego chłopca blisko rzeczy tak niebezpiecznych jak te, ale mądrze postanowił zachować to dla siebie. Wuj Vernon zawsze uderzał Harry’ego, gdy ośmielał się wyrażać własne zdanie, a Joker nie wyglądał jak osoba, która lubi, gdy podważa się jej słowa.

Następnie jedli kolację, a po niej spędzali czas przed telewizorem, grając w głupie gry planszowe lub Joker i Harley wychodzili w sprawie „interesów” pozostawiając Harry’ego z „opiekunem”. Na początku, pięć dni po jego „porwaniu”, Harry się naprawdę martwił, że ponownie zostanie z przerażającymi członkami gangu, ale tak się nie stało. Jego opiekunka przedstawiła się jako Poison Ivy i Harry pomyślał, że wygląda naprawdę ładnie. Miała zieloną skórę, co było nieco dziwne, ale jej zielone oczy i rude włosy przypominały mu kobietę ze snów, która śpiewała mu kołysanki i mówiła, że go kocha.

Naprawdę polubił Ivy, stwierdził po zaledwie paru godzinach. Pomogła mu stworzyć mały ogród za Kryjówką, jak to Harley i Joker nazywali fabrykę, w której żyli. Była naprawdę dobra w ogrodnictwie i mogła sprawić, że rośliny wyrastały z ziemi, jakby to było nic szczególnego. Harry uśmiechał się radośnie i błagał ją, by nauczyła go, jak to zrobić.

\- To nie jest coś, czego można się nauczyć, kochanie – powiedziała mu. – Musisz być w zgodzie z Matką Naturą, by robić rzeczy takie jak ta.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na to stwierdzenie, ale nie nalegał. Pracował z Ivy przez kilka godzin i miał z tego wiele zabawy. Tęsknił za tym. Ogrodnictwo było jedynym obowiązkiem u Dursleyów, którego oczekiwał i trochę go zmartwiło, że Joker nie miał ogrodu, w którym mógłby popracować. Tej nocy poszedł do łóżka szczęśliwy, czując się lepiej i pewniej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.

.                .                .                .                .

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie! – wesoły głos Harley zbudził Harry’ego.

Jęknął cicho i usiadł, zakładając swoje okulary i zerkając na jego budzik. Szósta pięćdziesiąt osiem, jak zwykle. Spojrzał na radosną blondynkę i uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się.

\- Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego, dzieciaku – zauważyła Harley. – Dobrze się bawiłeś z Ivy ostatniej nocy?

Harry uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową wprawiając Harley w śmiech.

\- Stworzyliśmy ogród! – powiedział z niecierpliwością. – Są tam piękne kwiaty i warzywa!

\- To wspaniale, słońce. Co ty na to, żebyś pokazał mi go po treningu? – zasugerowała z uśmiechem. – Skończymy dzisiaj dziesięć minut wcześniej, więc będziemy mieć trochę czasu. Pan J nie musi wiedzieć.

Harry szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i wziął jego strój sportowy, a Harley wyszła do pokoju treningowego dając pięciolatkowi trochę prywatności na zmianę stroju. Kiedy skończył, pobiegł do miejsca, w którym Harley na niego czekała.

\- Dzisiaj będziemy robić coś innego – powiedziała mu, kiedy przybył.

Uśmiechając się, zaprowadziła Harry’ego w stronę równoważni i pomogła mu na niej stanąć.

\- Będziemy poprawiać twoją równowagę!

Chodzenie po równoważni nie było takie złe. Parę razy potrzebował pomocy Harley przy przejściu w jedną stronę, tak samo w drugą, ale im częściej przechodził, tym łatwiej mu to przychodziło aż w końcu bezproblemowo mógł chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Harley była bardzo podekscytowana i wiwatowała mu za każdym razem, gdy odniósł sukces, sprawiając, że Harry pękał z dumy. Przed tym, jak tu przybył nikt nigdy nie był z niego dumny, a Joker był dumny, gdy zrobił coś przypadkowo. Harley była z niego dumna, ponieważ zrobił co w jego mocy i zrobił to dobrze.

Ćwiczyli tylko przez półgodziny zanim Harley powiedziała mu, by przestał i zapytała Harry’ego czy pokaże jej jego ogród. Podekscytowany, Harry złapał Harley za rękę i zaciągnął ją za fabrykę. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, znaleźli kogoś, kto już tam był. Joker wylegiwał się na leżaku w zwykłych ubraniach, które wyglądały dziwnie w połączeniu z białą skórą i zielonymi włosami, a na nosie miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Cześć, dzieciaki – powitał mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Wędrowałem wokoło, kiedy znalazłem to urocze miejsce – powiedział im. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy się nie zorientowałem, że to tu było! Wyglądało tak schludnie… Zastanawiam się, skąd się tu wzięło.

Harry zarumienił się i spojrzał na swoje stopy, szurając nimi nerwowo.

\- Ivy i ja stworzyliśmy to ostatniej nocy, panie Joker – powiedział cicho.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś?! – sapnął dramatycznie Joker, siadając i uśmiechając się do Harry’ego. - W takim razie, to ty jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. Lepiej zadbaj o ten mały kawałek raju. Oczekuję domowej sałatki.


	6. Wąż w ogrodzie

Harry kochał swój ogródek. Rozrósł się odrobinę od kiedy zaczął o niego dbać. Harley powiedziała mu, że jego roślinki są takie duże dlatego, że wkłada w nie tyle miłości i opieki.  Harry po prostu lubił twierdzić, że to ciężka praca, jaką wkłada w naukę roślinnej magii, przynosi efekty. Chciał móc pokazać cioci Ivy, że może robić to samo, co ona. Był pewien, że kobieta będzie z niego niebywale dumna, jeśli mu się uda.

Żył z Jokerem i Harley już prawie trzy miesiące i musiał przyznać, że mu się to podobało. Harley kochała go i przytulała, a Joker zawsze wiedział, jak go pocieszyć. Nauczyli go wielu różnych rzeczy. Na przykład Harley uczyła go matematyki, psychologii i gimnastyki. Na razie zajęcia z jogi odbywały się jedynie raz na tydzień, a balans i sztuki walki praktykował trzy razy tygodniowo. Harley chciała poczekać jeszcze parę lat zanim rozpocznie z nim naukę sztuk walki, ale Joker powiedział, że nie ma czegoś takiego, jak „zacząć zbyt wcześnie”.  Przynajmniej Harley była ostrożna.

Joker uczył go chemii, magii oraz tego, jak posługiwać się bronią palną. Do tego ostatniego pozwolił Harry’emu zakładać nauszniki i zawsze proponował mu praktykę na żywym celu, ale Harry za każdym razem odmawiał. Z tego wszystkiego, według jego opinii, nauka magii była najprzyjemniejsza. Nie uczył się jedynie telepatii, lecz także warzenia dziwnych mikstur i innych takich rzeczy. To było naprawdę dziwne i Harry często powodował wybuchy, ale Joker śmiał się z niego tylko i powtarzał, że następnym razem pójdzie lepiej. Nigdy się na niego nie gniewał i bardzo tym zaimponował małemu chłopcu.

Dni, w których ciocia Ivy opiekowała się nim, uczyła go, jak pielęgnować prawidłowo różnorodne rośliny. Zarówno jak Joker nauczała go chemii, jednak skupiała się na innych jej aspektach. Joker głównie pokazywał mu jak sprawić, by rzeczy wybuchały. Za to ciocia Ivy uczyła go jak stworzyć nawozy, dzięki którym rośliny będą większe i silniejsze. Pomagała mu również z biologią i genetyką, ale Harry’emu ciężko było zrozumieć któryś z tych tematów.

Razem z Ivy potrafił spędzać godziny na bezczynnym leżeniu w ogrodzie i patrzeniu, jak trawa rośnie. Byłoby to niesamowicie nudne z kimkolwiek innym, ale Ivy potrafiła sprawić, by rosła szybciej, więc było to widoczne. Harry pomyślał, że w końcu znalazł wspaniałą rodzinę. Mogli być odrobinę dziwni i trochę straszni, ale Harry sam był dziwakiem, więc właściwie to do siebie pasowali.

W tej chwili Harry oglądał telewizję, a Ivy robiła szybką przekąskę w ich prowizorycznej kuchni. Harley i Joker wyszli na kilka godzin i nie wrócą przed wczesnym rankiem, więc Ivy zostanie na noc. Zapewne wyjdzie, zanim się obudzi, bo zwykle tak robiła. Harry odnosił wrażenie, że ona i Joker nie za bardzo się lubili. Nigdy nie widział ich nawet w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

-  _Z ostatniej chwili: Pięć minut temu Batman zatrzymał Jokera w trakcie kradzieży Banku Narodowego Gotham._

Harry wyprostował się i zaczął wpatrywać się w ekran wielkimi oczami w ekran. Joker i Harley byli w kajdankach i, ku przerażeniu Harry’ego, mógł zobaczyć, że Joker był poobijany i zakrwawiony, gdy utykał w stronę policyjnego radiowozu. Oboje prowadzeni byli przez wielkiego mężczyznę w czarno-szarym kostiumie nietoperza. Wyglądał naprawdę przerażająco, jeśli zapytałbyś Harry’ego.

\- Och, nie – wymamrotała Ivy podchodząc do telewizora.

\- _Joker i jego pomocnik, Harley Quinn, szybko zostali powstrzymani przez Mrocznego Rycerza i obecnie są transportowani do Azylu Arkham, gdzie tak naprawdę należą –_ mówiła prezenterka. – _Jestem pewna, że dzięki temu aresztowaniu wielu ludzi może w końcu spać spokojnie wiedząc, że ulice Gotham znów są bezpieczne._

Harry zwinął dolną wargę. Odeszli? Harley i Joker odeszli? Co się z nim teraz stanie? Czy zamierzają go zostawić? Czy ponownie skończy w normalnej rodzinie, bity i głodzony za to, że jest dziwakiem? Nie pozwoli im. Teraz Harry był silniejszy niż wtedy, gdy przebywał z Dursleyami. Może opiekować się sobą i jeśli ten zły człowiek spróbuje zostawić go w normalnej rodzinie, to ich zabije.

\-  Wygląda na to, że zostaniesz ze mną na jakiś czas – westchnęła Ivy, przeczesując włosy Harry’ego.

\-  Naprawdę? Mogę? –zapytał z nadzieją Harry, patrząc na zielonoskórą kobietę szczenięcymi oczami.

-  Oczywiście, skarbie. Możesz ze mną zostać tak długo, aż Harley nie wróci.

-  Czemu ich zabrali? – zapytał cicho Harry, załzawionymi oczami obserwując ekran telewizora, na którym ponownie pojawiła się kreskówka.

-  Batman tak robi – westchnęła smutno Ivy. – Nie lubi nas, dziwaków, nawet jeśli sam jest jednym. Jest przekonany, że jest lepszy niż my, więc nas zamyka.

Strach złapał Harry’ego za serce i odwrócił się w stronę Ivy z dzikimi oczami. Gdzieś tam był ktoś, kto nienawidził dziwaków takich jak on i jego nowa rodzina tak bardzo, że ich zamykał. Zeskoczył z kanapy i objął Ivy wokół szyi, wtulając w niej swoją głowę.

-  Nie zabierze mnie, prawda? – wyszeptał strachliwie.

-  Nie, kochanie –odpowiedziała kobieta, również przytulając chłopca. – Ja, Harley i Joker nie pozwolimy im nawet zbliżyć się do ciebie, obiecuję.

.                              .                              .                              .                              .

-  Czy musisz? – jęknął Harry.

Siedział na jednym z kontuarów w domu Ivy, jego rękaw został podciągnięty nad łokieć, podczas gdy ciocia Ivy przystawiała mu igłę do ramienia. Chłopiec jęknął i spróbował się odsunąć, nie będąc wielkim fanem zastrzyków  jakiegokolwiek rodzaju, ale Ivy była silna i trzymała jego ramię w jednym miejscu.

-  Jesteśmy na toksycznym wysypisku, Harry. Jeżeli nie weźmiesz zastrzyku, będziesz martwy w ciągu kilku minut – wytłumaczyła. – Nie przejmuj się, w porządku? Twoja mama również musiała go przyjąć, kiedy po kłótni z Jokerem została u mnie na parę tygodni.

Harry spiął się. Jego... mama. Wiedział, że Ivy mówiła o Harley, ale wcześniej nigdy nie myślał o niej inaczej jak o „Harley”. Bardzo miła kobieta, która kochała go i opiekowała się nim. Uśmiechnął się, gdy się zorientował, że to jest dokładnie to, co robią mamy.

\-  Ał! – krzyknął i szarpnął swoje ramię, gdy Ivy przekłuła je igłą.

-  Nie krzycz, już po wszystkim – wymamrotała przewracając oczami.

Odsunęła się i pomogła Harry’emu zejść z kontuaru.

-  Teraz pójdziemy do łóżka i jutro oprowadzę cię po szklarni, pasuje ci?

-  Jasne, ciociu Ivy – odpowiedział uśmiechając się.

.                              .                              .                              .                              .

Szklarnie były piękne. Znajdowało się w nich wiele egzotycznych roślin, których Harry nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Nawet jeśli na zewnątrz był środek zimy, kwiaty tutaj były w rozkwicie, nadając miejscu wiele kolorów i wypełniając życiem. Było tu tak wiele zapachów wypełniając głowę Harry’ego radością.

Ivy cały pierwszy dzień spędziła razem z nim – zaczynając po jego porannych ćwiczeniach. Nie chciał odpoczywać i jedynie uprawiać jogę przez godzinę po przebudzeniu – i próbowała go nauczyć nazwy każdej rośliny, jaką miała. Zajęło mu to parę dni, ale przynajmniej wiedział jak poprawnie pielęgnować większość z nich. Tak jak myślał, Ivy była bardzo entuzjastyczna, gdy zobaczyła, że Harry powoduje rozkwit kwiatu dzięki koncentracji. Harry był bardzo zadowolony ze swoich postępów.

To dobrze, że Ivy również była mądra, więc nie przegapił zbyt dużo materiału z jego lekcji. Jedynie jego szkolenie z magii oraz używania broni palnej były zamienione na wiedzę o roślinach, co było w porządku, bo naprawdę lubił te zajęcia. W wolnym czasie dalej ćwiczył używanie swojej magii.

Każdego dnia Harry pomagał Ivy z kwiatami. Harry szybko nauczył się, że Ivy często mówiła o roślinach jako o „swoich dzieciach” i że kochała je o wiele bardziej niż ludzi. Harry po cichu się z nią zgadzał. Rośliny nikogo nie raniły. Nie nienawidziły nikogo za bycie dziwnym. Zwyczajnie rosły i żyły.

Był to jeden z tych czasów, gdy przycinał jeden z wielkich krzaków, który nie pozwalał na wzrost pięknym kwiatom, kiedy to się stało. Głośne, rozgniewane syki dotarły do uszu Harry’ego. Na początki nie był pewien co to jest i skrzywił się, rozglądając się za źródłem dźwięku. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok małego, zielonego zdjęcia.

\-   **Głupi ludzie, powodują tyle hałassu i budzą mnie z mojego zimowego ssnu** – zasyczał zirytowany mały wąż.

\-   **Przepraszam. Postaram się zachowywać się ciszej –** odpowiedział, przez chwilę nie myśląc o tym, jak dziwne było rozmawianie z wężem.

Wąż podniósł się i wysunął język w stronę Harry’ego, po czym odwrócił na niego głowę. Harry’emu wydawało się, że wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

\-   **Mówisz językiem węży, ludzki pissklaku?** – zapytał zaciekawiony.

Harry skrzywił się. Nie rozmawiali po angielsku? Brzmiało zupełnie tak samo, może poza tym, że za każdym razem, gdy mówił do węża, czuł się tak, jakby seplenił. Jej głos również bardziej przypominał syk niż zwykłą mowę.

\-   **...Tak mi się wydaje?** – odpowiedział niepewnie.

\-   **Więc mówisz, ale o tym nie wiesz?** – dociekał zaskoczony wąż.

Harry sapnął i rzucił zwierzęciu rozdrażnione spojrzenie, zwijając lekko swoją dolną wargę.

\-   **Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem węża** – bronił się.

Wąż zasyczał dziwnie i Harry, zszokowany, zorientował się, że się śmiała. Uśmiechnął się. Brzmiało to naprawdę zabawnie. Zastanawiał się, czy dla niej był równie śmieszny, gdy to on się śmiał.

\-   **Jak się nazywasz?** – zapytał zaciekawiony. – **Moje imię to Harry Potter.**

**\-  Nazywam się Malinda, pissklaku –** odpowiedział rozbawiony wąż.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie.

\-   **Miło cię poznać, Malindo** – powiedział wesoło. – **Możesz wrócić do snu, jeśli chcesz. Postaram się zachowywać ciszej.**

**\-  Nie ma potrzeby, pissklaku –** odrzekła. – **Zdecydowałam, że zostanę z tobą na jakiś czas. Jesteś interesujący.**

Kiedy Ivy wróciła, prawie dostała ataku serca widząc pięciolatka z wężem owiniętym wokół ramion, gdy wspólnie przesadzali parę muchołówek.

.                              .                              .                              .                              .

Trzy tygodnie. Tyle czasu Harry spędził u Ivy, nim w wiadomościach ogłosili ucieczkę Jokera i Harley z Azylu. Harry usłyszał o tym w porannych wiadomościach i prawię stracił równowagę z ekscytacji. To było przed tym, jak usłyszał, że uciekli zeszłej nocy.

\-  Jestem pewna, że próbują najpierw znaleźć bezpieczną kryjówkę – uspokajała go Ivy.

\-  Po co? –zapytał ze zdenerwowaniem Harry. – Podobała mi się poprzednia. Chcę tam wrócić.

\-  Jeżeli zbyt długo zostaną w tym samym miejscu, Batman was znajdzie i przyjdzie do waszego domu – wytłumaczyła. – Robią to, by cię chronić. Obiecuję ci, że Harley nigdy cię nie porzuci.

Harry nie przegapił tego, że Ivy pominęła Jokera, ale postanowił to zignorować. Joker również tego nie zrobi, ponieważ bez Jokera nie ma Harley i również nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Jokera bez Harley. Należeli do siebie. Jego mama i jej Pan J.

Po śniadaniu Harry wrócił do szklarni, by porozmawiać z jego nowym przyjacielem, Malindą, oraz spróbować poprawić swoje umiejętności w magii roślin, jak lubił to nazywać. Ivy powiedziała, że musi trochę popracować w domu i życzyła mu dobrej zabawy.

\- **Pisklę pachnie ssmutkiem – powiedział** a na przywitanie Malinda, gdy usiadł na trawie blisko niebywale pięknej wiśni.

Mały wąż wślizgnął się na nogę Harry’ego, układając mu się na kolanach i zwijając w kłębek, gdy Harry zaczął gładzić ją po grzbiecie.

\-   **Moja mama i Joker uciekli z Azylu zeszłej nocy –** stwierdził lekko.

\-   **Czy nie powinno cię to uszczęśliwić? -**  zapytała zdezorientowana.

-  **Uszczęśliwiło, ale oni po mnie nie wrócili.**

**-  W takim razie przybędą wkrótce –** zasugerowała. – **A jeśli nie, są głupi. Jessteś wyjątkowym pissklęciem.**

Harry uśmiechnął Siudo niej z wdzięcznością. Przynajmniej ona go lubiła.

-  Harry!

Harry rozejrzał się z zaskoczeniem, gdy usłyszał dźwięk głosu Harley. Prędko się podniósł, co zirytowało Malindę, która szybko ześlizgnęła się i wróciła na ziemię. W tym samym czasie Harley wyłoniła się zza krzewów, uśmiechając się promiennie na jego widok.

-  Mamo – wyszeptał Harry, czując łzy w oczach.

Oczy Harley rozszerzyły się i podbiegła do niego, łapiąc go mocno w objęcia.

-  Myślałem, że już mnie nie chcecie – zapłakał chłopiec. – Myślałem, że zostawicie mnie tu, ponieważ macie mnie dość.

\-  Och, skarbie, nie – mruknęła, łapiąc Harry’ego jeszcze mocniej. – Byliśmy aresztowani i zamknęli nas z dala od ciebie, ale nigdy o tobie nie zapomnieliśmy! Jesteś naszym dzieckiem!

Harry puścił Harley i zrobił krok w tył, wycierając mokre od łez oczy i mrucząc w zrozumieniu.

-  Ciocia Ivy powiedziała, że Batman nie znosi dziwaków i że próbował nas od siebie oddzielić – wymamrotał. – Powiedziała, że do mnie wrócicie, ale wtedy dowiedziałem się, że uciekliście, ale was wciąż tu nie było...

-  Chciałam iść prosto po ciebie, kochanie! Ale Pan J powiedział, że najpierw powinniśmy przygotować dla ciebie nasz nowy dom.

-  Rozumiem – wymamrotał.

-  To dobrze! Teraz powiemy „pa” Ivy i wrócimy do domu, do Pana J. Co o tym myślisz, skarbie?

Harry uśmiechnął się przez łzy i przytaknął, zanim przypomniał sobie o Malindzie. Rozejrzał się, znajdując ją pod jednym z drzew, oglądając ich. Podszedł do niej szybko i wyciągnął rękę. Mały wąż wspiął się po niej i osadził na jego ramionach, podczas gdy Harley obserwowała jej małe dziecko i jego nowego, niecodziennego przyjaciela w zachwycie.

-  **Czy to jesst twoja matka, pissklaku? –** zapytała zaciekawiona Malinda. – **Czy będziesz z nią żył? Czy mogę przyjść? Polubiłam pissklę.**

Harry spojrzał na Harley wielkimi, szczenięcymi oczyma, które sprawiły, że jej serce natychmiastowo zamieniło się w jedną wielką papkę.

-  Czy Malina może pójść z nami? – zapytał z nadzieją.

-  Jeżeli chcesz ją zabrać, to nie widzę przeszkód – odpowiedziała Harley, patrząc na węża z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

-  Jej! Dziękuję ci! – rozpromienił się chłopiec.

.                              .                              .                              .                              .

Joker w ciszy patrzył raz na chłopca, a raz na węża znajdującego się na drobnych ramionach, starając się dowiedzieć, co dokładnie się działo. Jasne, trująco zielone oczy zamrugały na niego, zupełnie tak samo jak te przypominające kolor zabójczej klątwy należące do Harry’ego. Sytuacji tej było jednak daleko do byciu niewinnym. W rzeczywistości była bardzo, bardzo skomplikowana.

-  Jesteś... wężousty? – zapytał w końcu.

\-  Czym jest wężou- wężos... coś? – dopytał skonfundowany Harry.

\-  Gdy... Malinda, tak? – spytał węża Joker.

Wąż skinął głową, co było dość dziwnym ruchem jak dla węża.

-  Gdy Malinda rozmawia, czy możesz zrozumieć, co ona do ciebie mówi?

-  Tak. Ale... to normalne, prawda? Jestem czarodziejem, mogę robić mnóstwo rzeczy! – powiedział z uśmiechem Harry.

-  Rozmawianie z wężami nie jest normalne, nawet dla Magicznego Świata – stwierdził Joker.

Wzrok Harry’ego natychmiast powędrował na jego stopy. Joker westchnął i pchnął dziecko na swoje kolana. Normalnie nie próbował uspokoić chłopca, gdy ten był smutny. To była działka Harley, ale Harley aktualnie wyszła do fabryki zabawek, by zgarnąć stamtąd parę rzeczy.

-  **Znam jedynie jedną inną osobę, która potrafi to zrobić** – syknął.

-  **Ty też możesz tak robić?! –** zawołał zszokowany chłopiec, nawet nie wiedząc, że nie mówił już po angielsku.

-  **Dwóch Mówców? To będzie bardzo interessujące –** powiedziała szczęśliwie Malinda.

-  To dar rodzinny, który posiada jedynie moja rodzina i byłem pewien, że ostaliśmy się tylko ja i mój brat – wytłumaczył Książę Zbrodni.

-  W takim razie, jak mogę rozmawiać tym językiem? – spytał zaciekawiony Harry.

-  Cóż, jedyna opcja, jaka przychodzi mi do głowy jest taka, że albo ja, albo mój brat musieliśmy spotkać twoją matkę zanim się urodziłeś – wzruszył ramionami.

-  Tak? Czy to znaczy, że jesteś moim prawdziwym tatą? – dociekał z nadzieją Harry.

-  Nie pamiętam. Byłem w Anglii przez jakiś czas, ale... spotkałem wiele kobiet – zachichotał. – A mój brat miał nawyk do... spotykania wielu kobiet, więc nie wiem, który z nas mógłby nim być.

-  Och.

Joker uśmiechnął się i potargał mu włosy, po czym odstawił na podłogę i wstał.

-  Nie martw się. Nieważne, kim są naprawdę twoi rodzice, dzieciaku, ja i Harl jesteśmy twoją rodziną.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie jestem pewna, czy ten rozdział był odrobinę dłuższy, czy może to moje umiejętności tłumaczenia spadły do -10? Ktoś coś?

**Author's Note:**

> (ode mnie)  
> Cieszę się, że w końcu zabrałam się za to tłumaczenie! Chcę serdecznie podziękować Janie, że stworzyła tak cudowną historię, którą pokochałam całym sercem. Wpadajcie do niej na konto, ma mnóstwo świetnych historii, które warto przeczytać!  
> Muszę przyznać, że bardzo długo się za to zabierałam. To sobie myślałam, że nie dam rady, że bez bety sobie nie poradzę albo będę miała po prostu za dużo na głowie, żeby to aktualizować. No ale co, udało się i mamy pierwszy rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że historia wam się spodoba, bo fabuła się rozkręca coraz bardziej!  
> Zgoda: jest  
> Beta: brak, ale jeśli jest ktoś chętny to bardzo proszę pisać w komentarzu : )
> 
> Hi Jana.  
> I'm glad that I could translate this story. Your story is wonderful and gave me a lot of joy, because I wanted to share it with other people who don't read English. All your stories are wonderful. Please, ever don't stop write and what - I'm waiting for the next chapter The Prince of Clowns!


End file.
